Classic WoW Wiki:Article Council/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sign your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. Accepted members Application Pending Prospective members Yelmurc I'm not sure if this is what I am looking for I'm mainly looking for a group of people to join and add a unified format to quests and items. There are alot of quests and items that need to be added and I don't have much time to add much so if I could join a team and contribute to a project like ashenvale quests and see them get done fairly quickly I think it would be easier to add more quests doing it alone makes it fill like its taking forever. --Yelmurc 18:36, 31 March 2007 (EDT) Ragowit I will keep it short: I want to try and help to reduce the stuff under "Category:Stubs/Item" and "Category:Stubs/Item/BC", and thus want to join this team if possible. --Ragowit 10:14, 4 May 2007 (EDT) Kjærleik Greetings! LFG for stubbing, splitting, categorising, merging and disambiguation. Is there anything I can do to help? --Kjærleik 10:28, 12 May 2007 (EDT) Pcj I do it a lot anyway. --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 17:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC)|}} 17:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Reacheround Just got really into wiki editing. Since I can't play WoW as much, at least I can browse the wiki during downtime at work. Lately, I've been hooked on wikifying and cleaning up Quest pages. -- 13:13, 30 July 2007 (UTC) honormedal -- Honormedal 02:30, 25 August 2007 (UTC) i would like to help out with stubs and other article problems! i really love this site and i have used it from stuff just to know to doing instances and more! Applictation for Article Council. I have just started editing the Wowwiki, after using it to answer my lore and item questions for some time. I get a odd feeling of satisfaction in adding small bits of info, correcting broken links and adding missing pages. I like cleaning up text, and after a number of years proofreading letters to customers and newspaper adds I'm getting pretty good at it. Albeit not in English, which is why i'm keeping to the small stuff at the moment. What I really would like to work with is a standardized template for all quests, items and npc's. I'm very hesitant about changing other users contributions other than adding missing material, since everyone has their own style of writing. -- Lottomannen 13:22, 15 September 2007 (UTC) hopping to join the Article Council I was a member of the Stub team before it was removed. This appears to be the nearest thing to it, so i'd like to join it and keep working. -- gadget 03:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Want to join Article Council Hi, my name is Frostworn1822. I am a complete item stub remover and correct many tooltips that are incorrect. I want to join this group since I edit here frequently, and think that editing to remove as many stubs as possible is a major goal. The stub item category continues to wind down, since I add and major edit. I just think this position of WoWWiki would be a great place for me to begin. Every single day I plan to remove 10 item stubs and help correct many others. -- Frostworn1822 06:33, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Gadgetfingers I was a member of the Stub team before it was removed. This appears to be the nearest thing to it, so i'd like to join it and keep working. -- gadget 02:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Lethaux Hello, i'm a mature player, been playing for 2 years, and feel as if I should give something back. Recently i've been getting into wowwiki, and wanted to create more topics, and articles, that give relevant information to the reader! -- Lethaux (talk) 17:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Logestic I'd like to join because I seem to have an aptitude for fixing and adapting articles with boilerplates. I'd love to be on a team with other people who think style on a wiki is just as important. :) Thanks. Logestic (talk) 21:57, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Mordsith Looks like your applications are a little backed up... But I'd like to join and help you out. My main interests here are making sure the information in this wiki is organized, and if I read your page correctly, that's what this council is about. Formatting, categorizing, standardizing the look of articles... If you look at my contributions, that's mainly what I do anyway, except when it's hard to find a standard to follow. -- 19:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Teni Hi, this is Teni. I'm not quite sure if this is the best committee, but if not you can point me in the right direction. I'm a professional tech writer, and I am most interested in copy editing to meet style standards. When I see poorly worded text, my hands start to itch and I want to improve them! If you look at my history here, you will see that that is the bulk of what I do. Thanks. -- Teni (talk) 00:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Qwert2401 I like to edit wiki pages and i think i would be good at this because because i am very -- Qwert2401 (talk) 00:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Jamburger Wants to Join Hi. I would like to join your article council. Here is a paragraph about why I think I would do a good job. I find it really annoying when i go to a page and it gives me the wrong information on where to find something and then I am running around for ages looking for it. I would really like to change that so not only me, but everyone can have the right information. I only use Horde characters so I would only be able to help in that department but I'd do a good job. I am also quite interested in the new ideas being presented by other users such as new races, classes and professions and have already noticed a few contradictions or parts that have been left out in some articles. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you will definitely consider me for the Article Council. From Jamburger -- Jamburger (talk) 16:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCINNO! Magnive As you seen, im Magnive, and i use this Wiki much, and i know how to make the most in it, and i am interested in the Lore, and know much about it, and i got much time. Too, im normally learning fast. However i doesnt play WoW, but i've played Warcraft 3, both RoC and FT. -- Magnive (talk) 21:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) TeeSon5 I feel as though I am already doing this, so it would be nice to be a part of a group that has a specific goal to do these things. I hope you feel that I am capable of doing the requirements it takes to be a part of this group. -- TeeSon5 (talk) 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC)